The objective of this proposal is to establish a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) on the Madison campus of the University of Wisconsin. Two significant accomplishments underlie the rationale for the proposal. 1) The long tradition of high quality research in nutritional sciences at the University of Wisconsin and, 2) The commitment by the University leading to the establishment of a Clinical Nutrition Center (1978) which assumed responsibility for teaching nutrition to medical students as well as for implementing research activities in clinical nutrition throughout the campus. The CNRU will utilize the services of investigators and educators in a number of Colleges and Departments of the University with primary interests in nutritional sciences. The CNRU, by integrating their expertise in an effective manner, will function with a high degree of efficiency in coordinating research, training, education, nutritional support and public information activities. The components of the CNRU will be particularly involved with a selected number of clinical programs including geriatrics, eating disorders, cancer and nutrition, prevention cardiology, lipid disorders and dialysis. The interaction of the components of the CNRU with these clinical programs should provide a significant impetus to research and education in clinical nutrition as well as lead to a general improvement in clinical management and patient care.